


Walls crumble down

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Triangle, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Mulder finally says "I love you" to Scully in his hospital bed after his adventure in the Bermuda triangle.How does this affect Scully?How does she react to this?***Remember those walls I builtWell, baby they're tumbling downAnd they didn't even put up a fightThey didn't even make up a soundI found a way to let you inBut I never really had a doubtHit me like a ray of sunBurning through my darkest nightYou're the only one that I wantThink I'm addicted to your lightI swore I'd never fall againBut this don't even feel like fallingGravity can't forgetTo pull me back to the ground againFeels like I've been awakenedEvery rule I had you breakin'The risk that I'm takin'I'm never gonna shut you outYou're everything I need and moreIt's written all over your face





	Walls crumble down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underworld_Vampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful @catebatman / RationalCashew for beta reading and helping me with my English. You are amazing!! 
> 
> Thank you to Nicole @gaycrouton / OnlyTheInevitable for asking me to step in and for believing in me. 
> 
> Thank you to Laia @AweburnPhoenix for lifting my spirits and for your kind words!
> 
> To Jen - Underworld_Vampires, I hope you like the story I wrote for you? I loved writing it for you...

_*Mulder*_

 

_I love you._

There they were. At last. Three simple, meaningful words; honest and loaded. Floating between life and death, Mulder had finally found the courage to face his fears, to come clean, to be honest with her. A near-death experience can push anyone to say the weirdest things but, somehow, this wasn’t strange at all. It felt like the most natural thing he’d ever done.

As the words rolled off his tongue, he tasted them, felt them; witnessed their impact on the most incredible woman he’d ever laid eyes on.

 

Dana.

Katherine.

Scully.

 

He couldn’t begin to describe Scully -- the right words hadn’t been invented. Sure, he could use words like: powerful, mesmerizing, gorgeous, or intelligent, but those would fade in her presence. She needed more; she _was_ more.

She needed to know how he felt; how he ached for her; how he longed for her touch.

In 1939, she was the one who saved him. She believed him and in that brief moment of passion, despair, and pure love, he kissed her. He didn't think; ignored the warning bells in his mind alerting him that this was a bad idea. He followed his heart and, in one swift movement, had crushed his lips on hers.

The kiss was passionate, deep and untamed, knowing he would never see her again. Scully had answered him, fierce and wild, with a hard right hook. He had jumped overboard leaving her behind in 1939, her lips bruised from their kiss and her heart full of love for this unknown man.

Mulder knew that 1939 Scully wasn’t the same as _his_ Scully but, the moment their lips met, something woke in his heart -- like some deep-rooted connection; a love that had been there all along, hidden and protected. A profound love that burned deep under the surface. Accompanying this love was deep-rooted fear; fear of losing each other, of rejection.

But, he loved her. More than anything.

Six years ago, she’d crossed the threshold to his office, his sacred space. He’d been surprised at the flutter in his chest back then; didn’t know what it was. Over the years, he’d become acutely aware that only one person could cause this, only one woman could make him weak in the knees; only one that could turn him on with scientific babble. That woman was Scully. She was his anchor and lighthouse, his guide and soul mate. Most importantly, she was his friend.

The time travel had taken its toll and Mulder was in pain. He had several fractured ribs and a disgusting wound in his leg. Staring into her crystal clear blue eyes made him forget the trouble he had gotten himself into. In this moment she was all he saw, her perfect porcelain face hovered near him and he thought he caught a glimpse of wetness in the corner of her eyes. Had his words touched her like he’d hoped they had? Would she say it back?

She stared back at him, he could definitely notice the disbelief in her eyes. His words probably made her uncomfortable - he figured, doubting if what he said was even real. For a moment he could tell how she held her breath and how the discomfort of feelings invaded her heart, while her eyes still anchored his. They didn’t do feelings very well, avoided them like the plague. It was taboo, forbidden fruit, he now knew why.

These simple words clearly made her think, reflect. Swept her off her feet, invaded her soul. They made her walls crumble down, made her _feel_ things again. She was lost for words. He knew she blocked everything regarding emotions and feelings, it was her way of protecting herself. It didn’t make her cold nor distant, it made her strong. But she wasn’t the ice queen his colleagues called her. She was sensitive and caring, in fact she meant the world to him, the world and the whole universe combined.  

It only lasted a millisecond, then she rolled her eyes as her head tilted, sighed and said, _“Oh brother.”_ before turning on her heels and exiting his room.

This was Scully’s way of dealing with feelings. She ran from them, he didn’t expect anything else. But now she knew, it was off his chest, he felt light and relieved. And he knew she would feel his words in her heart, she would think about it, she would take her time to see what it all meant.

  


***

 

_*Scully*_

 

Did this really happen? Did she hear those words correctly? Did he just say _“I love you”?_ She tried to find explanations for what happened, the blow to the head, a concussion, the cold seawater in his lungs, the travel in time as he so claimed happened… He seemed to be delirious declaring his love for her like that.

Her back rested against the wall in the hallway connected to his room. It provided the support she craved for at this point in time. Her knees were weak and she was afraid she would faint due to her racing heart and raging breathing. The wall was the only thing separating them at this point, the stone bricks prevented her to be close to him, to be with him, to give in. Not only the wall she was leaning against, but also the stone concrete castle surrounding her heart.  

His words had touched her heart, this brutal honesty of his had cut through all of her boundaries. And what did she do? She ran from the man who had just poured out his heart and declared his love for her. He couldn’t follow her because he was still recovering, otherwise she knew he would have grasped her hand and stopped her from running away.

Scully didn’t want to run at all, her heart didn’t, it wanted to stay with him, forever. But her mind - her never resting brain - made her run away. It had overruled her heart on so many occasions before this.

Her hands covered her face and the tears ran over her cheeks. She wasn’t the type of woman who cried a lot, or got emotional, she fought it mostly, but now… she felt too weak to fight.  She was so afraid to give in to these feelings, to give herself to him.

Fox Mulder was the only guy who could make her heart flutter in her chest, the only one who could make her heart skip a beat. He was charming, sweet, warm, a little geeky at times, but so sexy and kind. In so many ways he was the perfect guy, aside from his love for the paranormal, but that completed the picture of him, it was a part of him. She couldn’t wish for a better partner and friend.

He was her only friend.

She loved proving him wrong, letting him drown in her waterfall of science, dazzle him with difficult words and terms. He understood her, he got her, he truly loved her.

Never had a man conquered her heart as he did, she knew he cared for her, but never dared to hope he felt the same way as she did. Of course she loved him, how couldn’t she love a man like Mulder, it burned under the surface of her ice cold façade, a volcano deep inside herself ready to erupt but silent dormant forever. But things change, she changed, she didn’t run completely, she was still standing in the hallway near his room.

A deep breath filled her lungs with hospital air and she slowly tried to get herself together. After a deep sigh, she straightened her back and walked to his room again.

He needed and deserved an answer from her. Although her heart raced and her palms were sweaty, her feet eventually brought her to his room again. Before she entered, she briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Walking towards his bed she softly whispered his name and patiently waited for his response. His eyes were closed and he seemed deeply asleep. It warmed her heart seeing him rest so peacefully.

_“Sorry, Miss, but Mr. Mulder needs to rest,”_ a voice behind her startled her. Her eyes had trailed his face, one hand had held his and her fingers had caressed his temple gently, but were now brutally stopped in their actions.

She turned around and a nurse kindly requested her to leave his room _. “Please miss, come back some other day,”_ the woman said and gestured her to leave.

She nodded and left immediately, before she closed the door she looked at him one more time.

  


***

  


The moment passed, as did the days. Scully had lost her determination to answer him, and did what she always did, avoid feelings.

Mulder’s recovery went much slower than expected, he could leave the hospital but his wounds weren’t healing that well. His leg still had a deep and ugly cut, vertigo kicked when he least expected it and most of his ribs were broken or bruised. As his doctor, Scully volunteered on making sure his injuries were taken care off properly. Mulder was happy to leave the hospital, but he still needed to rest, and being Mulder, resting wasn’t easy. He needed constant care and supervision.

That night Scully brought him home and together with Skinner they supported him all the way up to his apartment. He could walk, but vertigo made it hard for Scully to support him by herself, so Skinner offered to help her.

_“I’ll be alright, sir, thank you”_ Scully assured Skinner he was ok to go, when they finally got Mulder into his bed - well sofa in his case. _“He needs his meds and I have to take care of his wounds.”_

After Skinner left, Scully locked the door and walked up to his living room carrying a glass of water, medication and bandages.

_“Scully, I feel fine, you don’t have to go in full doctor mode with me…”_ he muttered when she stepped closer, putting all the things she needed on the table next to his couch. _“Shut up Mulder, I’m your physician, I know what I’m doing.”_ Scully answered him in her doctor voice.

His face showed the pain he was in, trying to hide it from her, but he failed, she saw right passed his supposedly strong façade.

_“I don’t want to wrestle,”_ he tried to joke when Scully changed the bandages on his leg, but his face grimaced as soon as she touched the wounds. She had found him adorable so helpless and under her control. Mulder was a guy who didn’t complain much, he was strong and athletic, but in this case he got beaten up quite good. Scully needed to be very careful, the wounds were still fragile and painful.

He carefully watched her, not because he was afraid she would hurt him, just because he loved watching her. His message a few days ago had certainly had his impact. Mulder noticed it in every little thing Scully did; in the way she looked at him, the way she chose her words, the way her tiny fingers grazed his sore skin, she held back and was distant…

The swathe around his ribs was still supportive enough as she checked it. Her fingertips brushed the cotton and his skin underneath loved the sensation of feeling her hands this close.

_“Everything ok doc?”_ his breath brushed her cheek as she was inspecting the swathe one last time. She paused a second and tilted her head in his direction. His face was dangerously close. Her eyes traveled from his mouth to his eyes, lingering on his plump lips just a bit longer than usual, lightning struck right in her heart the second his eyes met hers. Her mouth opened and she wanted to speak, but for some reason, she just couldn’t produce one single word.

She swallowed hard and shook the awkwardness away, by closing her eyes a moment, licking her lips and moving away from him. Her nervous behavior was so obvious to him.

_“Everything seems fine, Mulder,”_ she finally said, standing next to him. Her voice was soft and the doctor mode had disappeared. Her eyes avoided him, she looked shy and not at ease.

While she slowly turned away from him, she softly said while her hand lingered on his arm: _“Now try and get some rest.”_

He knew he made her uncomfortable in some way, he felt it, she got nervous and wanted to leave as soon as she could. Run away, flee, walk away… that was her style.

His hand gently grasped her wrist, his fingers gloved around it, stopping from walking away, from leaving his side. She was startled and her eyes immediately searched his.

The softness in his eyes, warm and comfortable struck her. His thumb grazed her wrist while he gently pulled her closer. Her legs couldn’t refuse and obeyed his order.

_“Thank you,”_ he said, so softly it was merely a whisper. His voice was low and it cut through her like a knife through butter. His eyes smiled and she returned an even sweeter smile, with an uncomfortable undertone. She struggled to keep his gaze, her heart flooded with love for him and he could sense it. She held back, but she wanted to give so much.

As if he could read her thoughts he held her wrist and made her sit down on the edge of his sofa. His back was supported by pillows, making him sit up a bit. Her eyes traveled the room and avoided to return his piercing gaze. He needed to know, he didn’t want to force her, but he felt she was hiding something from him.

_“Talk to me, Scully…,”_ he whispered while his hand brought her wrist to his lips and he tenderly kissed the delicate skin of the inside.

_“Don’t…please… Mulder,”_ she gasped and stuttered out of insecurity, pulling her hand away from him, her heart raced in her chest and she knew what he intended.

_“I need to know…”_ his breath brushed her hair and the sensitive skin under her ear, it created goosebumps not only on her cheek, but over her entire body. She shivered. Scully was started by the sensation and returned his gaze. She wanted to run away and never return, but she couldn’t, he demanded her to be honest. Mulder wanted an answer and he deserved one.

But how could she say this, how could she possibly say to her partner she loved him too?

He didn’t look away and anchored his eyes to hers, Scully struggled hard but his eyes reassured her, and calmed her down, but they also made her so incredibly nervous.

Her fingers found his hand - still holding her wrist - although she had pulled away. She didn’t force him to let go, instead her fingers wrapped around his hand. She took a deep breath and finally had the courage to look at him. Scully studied his face, his strong jaw, cheeks, his full lips and his eyes. Eyes, so pure and honest, sad and comforting, eyes who told her he loved her more than anything in the world.

_“Talk to me…”_ he said once again, he whispered, begged her to pour out her heart and confide in him. She smiled gratefully, admiring his patience and his persistent nature.

_“You came back…”_ he softly said, _“that night…”_ he waited and observed her in every little move and detail. His fingers fiddled with hers.

_“I did…”_ her voice was hoarse and muffled, she looked down at their hands, fingers intertwined. Feelings overwhelmed her, her hands got sweaty and her heart pounded in her throat and ears. Her face was flushed and her heartbeat raced out of control. She had panic attacks before and this felt like one of them. But this was Mulder, her friend, her partner, her soulmate, she didn’t need to be so nervous, he knew her better than anyone.

_“… but you were already asleep…”_ she whispered, while she shyly turned her eyes in his direction. She seemed to calm down, her body relaxed and her body rotated more towards him. She paused, waited, searching for the right words.

_“Why’d you come back?”_ Mulder's eyes were so warm and almost begged her to be honest. It was so intense and pure to see how he craved for her to say the words he so wanted to hear from her. He knew she felt it too. His fingers gently squeezed hers to make her look back up.

Her ability to speak seemed gone, she could only look at him, stare back into his hazel eyes. Her body numbed as his free hand cupped her cheek and his thumb tenderly grazed her skin. She knew how hard it must have been for him to reach out for her like that, knowing his ribs were fractured and bruised, but also the courage he had to be this vulnerable with her.

Automatically she turned her body his direction the best she could. Her eyes closed and the warmth of his fingers invaded her system. His touch on the flushed skin of her face felt so reassuring and it encouraged her to make her feel things again.

_“Mulder…”_  Scully softly whispered, it sounded almost like a prayer, a desperate call for help, still struggling with her own inner devils.

_“I’m here…”_ she heard his voice answer in the softest one she had ever heard. His hand cupped her cheek tenderly pulled her closer, not forcing her, merely giving her the guidance she needed, but couldn’t manage herself.

Just inches away from his lips he stopped, his thumb caressed her rosy skin lightly. He wanted her to take that last step by herself, his hand never left her.

_“I love you”_ his breath brushed her face, he whispered those words once more, which made her open her eyes again. He said them in a way which made her melt.

She didn’t answer with words, her eyes traveled from his gaze to his lips, his thumb still lightly resting on her cheek. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as her eyes locked with his again.

His smile made her stomach flip and gave the so needed push she wanted. She leaned in and made her lips tenderly crash on his mouth. In response his eyes closed and he gave in to the amazing sensation her kiss created.

His fingers slipped through her hair and held her head, while her lips grasped his lush bottom lip and slowly deepened their connection. Her kiss was tender, soft and sweet. This was pure perfection, he had pictured how it would be like - kissing her - but this was more than he’d ever imagined. He let her take control, he just followed and held her the best he could. He was in pain, but this kiss made him forget the hurt he felt with every movement.

Her lips felt like heaven on his mouth and her fingers slowly trailed his face as she moved closer. The kiss was innocent, pure and meaningful at the same time. Scully didn’t slip her tongue into his mouth yet, but she explored his lips carefully, tasting him, feeling him. His mouth mirrored her movements, gestures and created butterflies in their abdomen. They had all the time in the world to discover each other, so this first kiss was careful, gentle and most of all tender.

Her heart raced in her chest, but in a good way, she felt alive and loved. This part of her life had been missing for so long and now she had finally found it.

As her lips left his mouth, none of them spoke. Her forehead rested against his and both their eyes were closed, still letting this wonderfully overwhelming feeling set in. She smiled, completely free of worries and wonder.

Her voice cut the silence in the room, _“I came back that night, to tell you I’m tired of running…”_ she paused and continued in an even softer voice: _“I came back to tell you I feel the same way.”_

Her walls tumbled down right there in front of him, a tear fell from her eyes on his cheek, Mulder knew Scully was a very sensitive woman underneath her strong and cool armor, he had never witnessed her this way, this open and emotional. His thumb wiped the tears from her face and as she finally looked back into his eyes, he gave her a meaningful look while he caressed her face.

 

She let him into her heart, let him witness her true feelings, let him be a part of her…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think.  
> xxx


End file.
